


We're Coming up to Midnight

by mamodewberry



Series: NLAverse [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Feelings, Gen, M/M, NLA Compliant, Pre-Series, Switzerland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/pseuds/mamodewberry
Summary: Christophe and Bastien are together after a year long dance and now it's their first Christmas together as a couple and going to spend it with The Giacomettis.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend
Series: NLAverse [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325576
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	We're Coming up to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for those reading [Man on a Wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761181/chapters/41908379) (pre-NLA chris/baz lovestory!)! This is after what will be written in full, but in case it's not apparent, Bastien's parents disapproved of their relationship and disowned him :( 
> 
> Been feeling a bit melancholy this Christmas season and wanted to write a thing. I've never visited Switzerland, just done a lot of research lol so forgive me if it's not super accurate. 
> 
> Also, please check out the final chapter of NLA!!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997835/chapters/69336852

_Down every road we come_  
_Through driving snow we come_  
_All running on empty_  
_But still dying to make it home_  
_In spite of everything_  
_Two simple truths we cling_  
_To follow the guiding star_

_Of loving our hearts and homes_  
_So come on all ye faithful friends_  
_Glory to the bitter end_  
_We're coming up to midnight_

All day, from morning to evening - now- there was something weighing on Bastien’s mind. It wasn’t uncommon for him to decline sharing, often the thought disappearing once Chris questioned, waving it aside. But today felt different. 

He was anxious about something. 

Chris supposed their relationship could still be considered in its infancy and there was no way he was an expert to all the nuances of Bastien Müller, but Chris knew people enough. Knew a troubled introvert. 

Chris waited for Bastien to place the car in park in the Giacometti’s driveway. “What is it, _mon amour_?” One more time...

Bastien let his leather-gloved hand linger on the parking brake. “It’s nothing.”

“I’m going to insist that it’s not.” Chris looked at the house from inside the frosted window of the passenger side. “Are you nervous about spending time with my family? They adore you, you know.”

“I do know that.”

“But?”

He took in a sad, sounding breath, slightly sinking into the driver’s seat. “Am I invading?”

“If they adore you, I should say not.”

“What if I… change things?”

“Change is inevitable.”

“What if the change itself isn’t good for everyone?”

Chris reached for the hand over the brake, and cupped it. “Us getting together is change. I’m new to the steady relationship thing, Bastien, but everything has been a change and I welcome everything going forward. If joining in the festivities with my family is too much too soon for you, they will understand. We can go home.”

“It’s just… this is the first year I’ve not attended mass.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize you were practicing. There’s still time. I’m sure we could go into town and… honestly it’s been years since I’ve been. Are we underdressed?” 

He shook his head. “I couldn’t do that to your family. You’re needed here.”

“I’m more needed where you are, love. If that is what you need right now, I will gladly do so. There is always next year to have more planning.”

Again Bastien shook his head. More incredulously this time. “How are you so selfless?”

“I’d say going wherever you are makes me very greedy.”

“Not in this instance, but I suppose greedy and selfless sums you up very well.”

“Agree to disagree. So mass? Let’s turn around, then. I’ll call mother on the way.” Two pats on his hand, Chris sat back in his seat. When Bastien’s only movement was to shift for a better view of the house, Chris studied him a moment longer. “This isn’t about mass, is it?”

He turned his gaze to Chris, doing his best to not look guilty, but the act in and of itself was enough to confirm. Bastien’s blue eyes were darker in the dim light of the interior. Distant and vulnerable. 

Carefully Chris reached across the console to lift both of their armrests to reach for his hands. “Bastien… Please tell me what’s bothering you. No matter what we decide to do tonight, I’d like you to not be upset.”

Another sigh, so sad and reluctant to be so resigned. “It’s not just mass. It’s. Traditions. I’m leaving so much behind that I’ll never be able to have again.”

Chris slotted their fingers together and squeezed. “ _They_ were the ones that took it away from you, love. You did nothing wrong. If your parents weren’t such bigots we could have been spending Eve with them and Day with my family.”

“In a perfect world…”

“Exactly.”

“Christmas…” Baz swallowed. “Christmas was always the day I could pretend we were a happy family. The comfort of tradition. The childish magic of the season that could make me forget their expectations and disappointment in me.”

“Which I’ll never get over. I’ve never met a twenty-six year old with a degree, chef certification, ex-professional athlete, and now an official of said organization. This double life of yours is impressive. You owe nothing to your parents.”

“I know,” Bastien answered, though he still was far from a sincere admission no matter how many times they’d managed to come to the subject. Someday he’d be able to truly accept it. 

Today was not that day. And that was okay. 

Chris leaned across the console to pull Bastien into the best hug he could manage. “The thing about traditions is that they can be started at anytime. We can make our own. It’s our first Christmas together as us, I think we’re allowed a bumpy first year.”

Bastien pressed his face into his shoulder, dark hair brushing against Chris’ neck. “I can’t easily move on, as sweet as your words are.”

“You’re allowed to keep your cherished memories of past Christmastimes, but you’re also allowed to have better ones for yourself. Starting now.”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“Oh not at all.”

“Like you’d know… you have a wonderful family.”

“Now they are yours, too.”

Pulling away from Chris’s shoulder, Bastien gave him a crooked, disbelieving smile. “Chris, I’m not…”

“Don’t say you aren’t family, _mon amour_. We’ve been through a lot in the last year.”

“... I did bake a _bûche de Noël_ at your mother’s request. Can’t let it go to waste…”

“Mother is looking forward to baking cookies with you tomorrow, too. You have to show us all how a pro does it.”

“Nothing compares to a mother’s, but I’ll try.”

“Ah so you’ll challenge things I make but she gets a free pass. I see how it is.”

“That is how it is, Chris. A known fact.”

“True enough. Though, Father is the one that does most of the cooking in this house. Does that still count?”

“Still applicable.”

“Ready to go inside and find out?”

Once more Bastien looked outside the car, up the plowed path and to the house aglow with lights. “I’ve met them before. Many times. This shouldn’t be any different.”

“Christmas won’t suddenly make them monsters, I assure you. Well, if we were here for Samichlaus, Leonie may have tried throwing macadamias down your shirt.”

“Giacometti tradition?”

“No, just Leonie.”

“I’m an only child, so siblings are a bit foreign to me.”

“Good thing your new one is fond of you already.” Chris leaned in to kiss him, sweetly. “If by chance we go in and you still feel you can’t handle it, we can leave.”

Another sigh, but this time it was laced with hope. “I will do my best for you. You’re impossible to resist.”

“I know.”

With a roll of his eyes, Bastien undid his seatbelt and got out of the car, stretching as he did.

As what had become customary, Chris waited for Bastien to open his door for him. And when he did, he offered his hand and pulled him into more than a sweet kiss that had Chris grinning cheekily at him. “In front of the family no less…”

“We’re not in front of them yet.”

“They’ve been expecting us, could be watching from inside.”

“I don’t mind if they are as I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to stop myself from doing so later.”

“Mm I like my odds.”

Bastien took Chris’s face in his gloved hands for another kiss then leaned forward to touch their foreheads, his breath hanging in the air in a cloud. “I’m sorry for being so…”

“You needn’t apologize. But I do have to wonder how long you intend to stall us in the driveway.”

“... I’ll grab the cake.” Slowly he peeled himself away and retrieved the cake box from the backseat, then looked at Chris expectantly to lead the way. 

Taking his hand, Chris did so. Not quite to the porch, Bastien stopped them in their steps. 

“Your family was chosen for Adventsfenster…” 

Chris admired the papercraft design of stars and snowflakes in the sitting room window. “I can’t think of a year we weren’t selected. It means on that night the neighbors can come over to the yard and get the best chocolate in the canton. I’m gone so often for skating in December, I’m not always around for the reveal. Sometimes traditions can’t be helped to be upheld and it’s not always in our control, right?”

The irony wasn’t missed. All Bastien could do was smile. 

Continuing their way up the porch steps, Chris opened the door and brought his hesitant beau inside and were greeted with the scent of honeyed ham. The door clicked behind them, and Chris stood with Bastien, giving him the space to decide if he could go through with the celebrations.

Soon he was slipping off his shoes and shedding his coat, mind made up. 

Chris couldn’t help the relieved exhale that left his chest. “Come on, I hear everyone in the living room.” 

Before they could round the corner, Nina nearly collided with them in her excitement. 

“Welcome home my boys! Oooh is that the bûche de Noël? Here, let’s clear a space by the desserts in the kitchen.”

Giving him a push, Chris put Bastien ahead of himself to follow his mother into the kitchen. He stood back, admiring how eagerly Bastien became in wanting to assist in the arranging of the trays of walnut tarts and cookies so to fit his much larger dessert among them.

“That looks delicious, Baz. I can’t wait to have a slice!”

“I hope you’ll like it.”

“I one hundred percent know I will. Oh, that reminds me.” Nina toed around Bastien to the serving bar where there were two tagged bags closed in a ribbon and a tray of zimtsterne with a giant ‘BAZ <3’ scrawled on a gift label over the festive cellophane. “Happy belated Samichlaus to both of you!” She handed them their own bags full of nuts, chocolates, and dried fruits. Then she slid the tray over to Bastien. “And, these are for Baz. I know we’ll be making a lot tomorrow, but I wanted to be sure you had a special batch. A certain someone may have mentioned to me they were your favorite.” 

It was obvious who the someone was, but Bastien feigned some surprise.

Or… no. He was touched. Touched that his beau would mention it and touched that anything came of it. 

“Thank you. They look. Wonderful.” He managed, voice thick with an emotion he was unable to swallow. Biting his lip, he tried to regain composure and failed to do so. 

Chris took a step to embrace him, but Nina beat her son to it. One arm pulling the taller man closer at his waist, and the other at his head to bring him down to cradle him in her shoulder while he sobbed. 

“Merry Christmas, Baz.” 


End file.
